Little Love
by Elldenk
Summary: Kelakar polos nan murni Jeon Jungkook bersama gadis cilik yang menyukainya bernama Kim Taehyung. Mereka sangat lugu, percayalah. Walaupun beberapa kali keduanya merasakan perasaan suka yang tidak lazim untuk anak seusianya. KookV! GS! Boy!Kook Girl!Tae
1. Chapter 1

**LITLE LOVE**

 **KookV**! || **Girl**!Tae || **Boy**!Kook

DLDR! Ini ff KookV GS kedua dari Ell, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan disini KookV adalah anak-anak :'v jadi ada dikit manis-manis lucu manja/? Gitu. :'v

Oya ini ff sudah ada sejak 2014/2015 gitu :'v Ell lupa lagi, tapi nyatanya ff ini lama ngambang di Note :v jadi kalo agak alay/? Dan annoying tolong dimaklumi :'v

Pokoknya baca aja :'v rate? Aman kok, K+ aja :v

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki itu menghela nafasnya bosan. Ia mengetuk-ketukan jari pada meja belajarnya.

Dimana guru itu? Dia berniat mengajar atau tidak? Pikirnya.

Ia menoleh, tepat disampingnya adalah tembok putih nan bersih. Bocah itu mulai berfantasi, tangan lihai nya pun menorehkan goresan pensil hitam keabu-abuan yang dia pegang sejak tadi. Melayangkan imajinasi berharganya disana.

Untuk apa?

Apakah anak ini tidak takut terkena hukuman karena mencoret-coret tembok?

Tidak. Tentu dia tidak berpikir kesitu. Ia menggoreskan sepasang mata sayu yang lentik, hidung kecil nan mancung yang lucu, lalu bibir mungil nan manis yang tengah tersenyum. Segaris bentuk dagu yang indah dengan telinga kecil yang tertutupi surai panjang, sengaja diurai dengan indahnya.

Sketsa seorang gadis manis yang tengah tertunduk dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan.

Sepasang tangan kecilnya pun tergambar begitu halus dan lembut, tengah berpegangan mesra satu sama lain, bertumpu nyaman pada pahanya yang menyatu rapat.

Hanya mengenakan rok pendek yang lucu dan dibuat seindah mungkin olehnya. Sketsa gadis manis yang sangat cantik, bagai tercipta dari tangan lihai yang ajaib.

Segaris senyuman rasa puas tercetak diwajah tampan anak itu. Betul, dia anak yang tampan, dan tentu saja berbakat.

Ia memandangi hasil karya nya. Begitu indah dan juga menakjubkan untuk sekedar coretan-coretan didinding.

Hingga ia tersentak oleh suara seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah guru dimata pelajaran yang sedang berlangasung. Bocah itu menoleh ngeri mendapati wajah muram guru didepannya.

"Tuan Jeon, kau akan mendapat hukumanmu setelah jam pelajaran selesai."

Begitulah, sebuah karya indah nya malah membuat dia dijatuhi hukuman. Sedih, namun itu cukup sebanding.

Hatinya mencelos mendapati teman-teman sekelas nya memandangi dengan tatapan yang.. Bermacam-macam.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak nyaman, malu _sih_ dapat hukuman dan didengar banyak teman disana. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa Kookie mencoret-coret tembok?." Seorang anak perempuan dibelakangnya berujar hingga membuat bocah lelaki yg dia panggil Kookie itu menoleh.

"Aku engga mencoret-coret kok, cuma menggambar aja." Anak lelaki itu menyahut lesu dengan wajah muram.

"Hehe, gambarmu bagus. Mau lihat punya Taehyung tidak?"

Gadis kecil bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum ceria dengan wajah sumringah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jungkook sekarang (sebenarnya nama bocah lelaki itu adalah Jungkook, namun gadis mungil bernama Taehyung tadi biasa memanggilnya Kookie.) Ia mengerutkan alisnya sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ini, coba lihat.. Hehe." Taehyung menggeser sedikit meja nya lalu ia menunjukan beberapa gambarnya yang (ternyata) juga ia gambar dipermukaan dinding kelas. Jungkook melongo, apa Taehyung sengaja menggambarnya disana agar tak ketahuan guru? Jawabannya Iya.

"Wah, bagus sekali.. Taehyung pintar!" Berubah drastis, Jungkook nampak ceria dan penuh antusias ketika Taehyung memberitahukan beberapa gambar kecilnya disana.

Memang indah, tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang digambar Jungkook tadi. Gambar-gambar anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan dua buah balon ditangannya.

Lucu? Tidak, itu sangat manis.

"Terima Kasih,, masih ada banyak kok, Jungkook ingin li-"

"Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! Berdiri diluar kelas dengan 1 kaki!."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua bocah itu mendapatkan hukumannya. Tidak, bukan hanya berdiri diluar dengan satu kaki sebenarnya.

Mereka memunguti sampah dihalaman depan kelas, walaupun hampir tak ada sampah apapun tapi yang sedang mereka bereskan adalah dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan dari atas pohon-pohon rindang yang menjulang melindungi mereka dari sengatan cahaya matahari.

Seorang yang lebih kecil mengusap keningnya yang berpeluh. Ditangannya ada sedikit tanah yang menempel dan itu berpindah pada keningnya yang halus.

"Huh, capek sekali!" Ia berseru dengan nada kesal dan wajah muram yang ditekuk. Salah siapa malah mengajak orang ngobrol soal gambar? Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya hingga melengkung kebawah. Memang salah dia _sih_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Taehyung kan anak rajin, ini juga akan selesai dengan cepat kalau Taehyung tidak hanya diam."

Jungkook menceletukkan isi pikirannya, ia menoleh dengan mengulum senyumnya tatkala melihat wajah manis disampingnya terkena tanah merah halaman sekolah. Ia hanya membiarkannya begitu, biar Taehyung sadar sendiri saja.

"Tapi kan aku capek!"

"Aku enggak tuh." Jungkook nyeletuk seenaknya saja. Taehyung hanya semakin mencebikan bibirnya hingga menjadi pelangi terbalik. Kenapa _sih_ anak ini? Jungkook menyebalkan dan suka nyeletuk seenaknya. Tapi kenapa Taehyung masih saja suka? Eh, suka?

Iya, tapi bocah lelaki itu tak pernah tau sebelumnya.

Dimulai dari ketika Taehyung membawa buku-buku berat untuk ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan, didepan kelas hampir saja Taehyung menjatuhkan semuanya kedalam kubangan air. Saat itu musim hujan dan Jungkook entah datang dari mana, ia menarik kerah belakang Taehyung hingga ia malah terpelanting kebelakang menabrak tubuh jangkung Jungkook.

Ada lagi! Waktu itu mata pelajaran olah raga dan anak laki-laki dikelas Taehyung bermain bola dilapangan. Ketika Jungkook memasukan bola pertama nya ia terlihat sangat senang dan teman-temannya mengangkatnya keatas ketika mereka berhasil menang didetik terakhir. Saat itu bocah lelaki bersurai hitam yang selalu dimimpikan oleh Taehyung terlihat sangat keren.

Untuk ukuran anak seumuran Taehyung, itu terlihat luar biasa. Ekspresi Jungkook ketika ia berlari dan melakukan selebrasi bersama teman-temannya langsung memikat hati. Entah datang dari mana malaikat ingusan itu, Taehyung benar-benar suka padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, sudah dulu.. Aku tidak kuat lagi Jungkook." Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah. Ia membungkukan badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Lelah, tentu saja.. Karena ban sepeda nya yang kempes mereka jadi tak bisa pulang. Uh, sebenarnya itu sepeda Jungkook dan selama 3 hari ini Taehyung terus membuntuti Jungkook karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit. Taehyung dicegat beberapa anak lelaki, sungguh mereka seperti preman yang biasa Taehyung temui dipusat belanja ketika ikut dengan ibunya. Seram sekali, saat itu ia gemetar hebat dan ternyata Jungkook ada dimana-mana! Dimana pun Taehyung ada Jungkook pun pasti ada. Begitulah pikir Taehyung.

Dia diselamatkan lagi. Entah Jungkook membawanya kemana, mereka berlari hingga Taehyung kelelahan dan tidur berdua bersama Jungkook disamping tangki air sebuah pabrik. Taehyung tidak tau pabrik apa itu. Hingga akhirnya ia demam dan itu alasan mengapa ia masuk rumah sakit.

"Ayo dong, katanya mau ngerjain pr bersama? Kenapa Taehyung malah begini?" Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam stang sepeda disampingnya. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah, setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan tugas bersih-bersih kelas dan halaman tentu saja. Taehyung mendelik.

"Jungkook kan bukan anak cewek! Aku capek, anak cewek itu gampang capek."

"Ibu ku enggak kok?" Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar kesal.

Kenapa sekali nya Jungkook berbicara selalu saja membuat Taehyung hampir tersungkur karena kehabisan kata-kata?

Menyebalkan ya.

"Jungkook jelek! Kan aku masih kecil." Taehyung tersungut lalu ia menghampiri Jungkook dan menjitak kepalanya hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan keras pada tempurung tampan Jungkook.

"Aduh! Hey sakit tau!" Jungkook mengaduh sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala malang miliknya.

"Suruh siapa Jungkook jadi menyebalkan. Aku ingin digendong!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku akan menangis."

"Eh! Kan aku bawa sepeda?"

"Tinggalkan saja!"

"Huh?"

"Huwaaa!" Ya tuhan, gadis kecil itu benar-benar menangis. Ia kesal dan hal itu berimbas pada Jungkook sendiri. Oh apa yang harus bocah lelaki itu lakukan sekarang?

"Eh, Taehyung jangan menangis! Umm.. Umm.. Baiklah ayo aku gendong." Jungkook mengalah, dan begitulah seharusnya. Jika ia tetap pada pendiriannya maka Taehyung tak akan berhenti menangis. Sepeda yang bertumpu ditangan terguling karena Jungkook yang melepasnya dan bocah lelaki Jangkung itu pun berjongkok didepan Taehyung yang mulai menghentikan tangisan. Jungkook memindahkan tas gendongnya kedepan namun sepertinya Taehyung kesulitan sendiri untuk menghentikan isakannya. Jungkook kelabakan, bagaimana ya caranya?

Anak cewek memang menjengkelkan kalau sudah menangis.

Tak mungkin bukan jika Jungkook harus memeluk lalu mencium Taehyung sama seperti didalam drama yang biasa ditonton oleh ibu nya? Itu akan membuatnya semakin menangis pikir Jungkook.

"Hey! Taehyung lihat aku punya balon!" Ia bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya lalu mengeluarkan selembar balon lucu berwarna merah dari dalam saku. Dengan sigap Jungkook meniupnya hingga ukuran balon tersebut melebihi diameter kepalanya yang kecil.

Tanpa sadar tangisan Taehyung berhenti ketika melihat balon indah itu bergerak-gerak didepan matanya.

Jungkook mengikat nya lalu memberikan benda tersebut kepada Taehyung.

"Jangan menangis."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah balon merah melayang-layang didepan wajah Jungkook. Ia mencebikan pipinya sekilas lalu mendengus dengan nada pelan.

"Aku gak bisa lihat jalan. Jangan taruh didepan wajah dong."

"Biarin. Aku susah pegang kalau tangannya kebelakang."

Taehyung membalas ringan, kedua tangannya memeluk Jungkook erat. Mereka berjalan kaki dan meninggalkan sepeda Jungkook dibelakang sekolah, ah ralat Taehyung digendong Jungkook dan mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah.

"Kalau aku kesandung bagaimana? Nanti kita ja-"

BRUKK!

"Aww!"

"Aduhh!"

Keduanya memekik ketika Jungkook benar-benar tersandung. Taehyung kembali lagi berkaca-kaca namun ia segera menghapusnya ketika melihat Jungkook meringis memegangi sekitar lutut nya yang tergores hingga menimbulkan luka baret.

"E-ehh,, Kookie.. Tidak apa-apa?!"

"Taehyung _sih_!"

"Lho? Kok aku?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang-" Jungkook segera menghentikan perkataan nya, sudahlah. Percuma memarahinya, nanti Taehyung menangis lagi. Dia pasti akan repot lagi.

"Sudahlah.."

"Eh?"

Jungkook bangkit lalu menarik tangan Taehyung yang masih terduduk diatas tanah. Ia berjalan pincang menuju sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari sana.

Wajahnya ditekuk, sebenarnya ia kesal. Harus terjatuh seperti tadi dengan Taehyung diatasnya.

Sebenarnya itu sakit, namun ia menahannya. Anak cowok tidak akan menangis cuma karena jatuh seperti tadi.

Taehyung merengut, pikirnya apa Jungkook marah karena ia tak menurut? Kan kalau tangannya kebelakang memang susah!

"Kookie.."

"Hm."

"Jungkook marah ya?"

"Humm."

"Ih jelek kok marahnya?"

"Apa?" Sontak bocah lelaki itu menoleh. Ia menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat. Pikirnya apa aku benar jelek? Tapi kalau aku jelek kenapa Jimin suka? Eh kenapa berpikir kesitu.

"Maaf ya. Kamu jadi jatuh."

"Sudahlah.." Kembali Jungkook berkata hal yang sama, ia mendudukan pantatnya diatas ayunan yang ada disana.

Sekedar melirik lututnya ternyata darah sudah merembes hingga mengotori kaus kakinya.

Taehyung ikut duduk pada ayunan disamping Jungkook. Terlihat merasa bersalah ia memainkan kuku jarinya yang mungil.

"Eh, aku punya sesuatu.. Biar aku obati. Oke?!" Terdengar antusias betul hingga Jungkook menoleh cepat dengan alis mengerut. Taehyung memang begitu. Gadis kecil ini selalu saja.. Ah sudahlah.

Ia bangkit dari ayunannya lalu berdiri didepan wajah Jungkook. Senyumannya yang manis tak hilang walaupun habis terjatuh. Oh ralat, yang jatuh hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung seenaknya menambah beban tubuh Jungkook dengan ikut jatuh.

"Aku akan mencium Jungkook! Dengan begitu lukanya akan cepat sembuh!"

"Hah!?"

.

.

.

.

END atau Sequel nih? XD

Maaf ya kalo masih kurang manis, bisa nambah ini kok xD

See ya!

Jangan lupa fav/follow & review ya


	2. Chapter 2 : I Like You

**I LIKE YOU**

 **KookV**! || **Girl**!Tae || **Boy**!Kook

DLDR! Ini sequel dari Litle Love ya :'v

Semoga gak pada diabetes abis baca ini, :O ugh/?

.

.

.

"Hah!?"

"Kenapa begitu jawabannya? Jungkook gak pernah dicium anak cewek ya?" Taehyung mencibir sengaja ingin mengejek. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan lalu menatap Jungkook enteng. Sedangkan bocah kecil yang masih duduk diayunan nya itu ternganga dengan perkataan Taehyung. Seenaknya saja dia bilang ingin menciumnya dan kini malah mengejek!

Benar-benar.

"Enggak kok! Saat aku pergi ke gereja bersama ayah aku mencium Yoonji dan ayah mencium ibu." Jungkook berujar tidak terima, ia menceritakan pengalamannya yang tentu tak akan terlupakan. Kebetulan digereja itu ada Yoonji bersama keluarganya.

Bagian ayah mencium ibu itu ia mengada-ada nya agar tidak terlalu malu karena sudah mencium anak cewek teman ayahnya. Sebenarnya bukan disengaja, itu hanya ketika Jungkook diminta untuk mencium Min Yoonji didepan orang tua mereka.

Air muka Taehyung berubah. Ia merengut ketika Jungkook mengatakan kalau ia pernah mencium Yoonji, anak cewek yang manis dan pernah menjadi model cilik disalah satu brand majalah anak-anak. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal ia ingin mencium Jungkook dan menjadi yang pertama. Tapi ternyata..

"Jungkook jelek! Aku benci!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Diam!"

"Huh?!" Jungkook mengangkat alis nya bingung, kini Taehyung bersikap aneh lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Memang kenapa kalau Jungkook bilang pernah mencium pipi Yoonji?

"Jungkook mencium Yoonji! Jahat!"

"Taehyung kenapa sih?" Kini ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul ketika Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

Jungkook merasa bersalah, entah mengapa.

"Eh jangan nangis dong! Taehyung ini kan dijalan, nanti kamu diculik/?" Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya lebih keras ketika menyatakan perkataan konyol nya didepan Taehyung. Mana ada menangis dijalan langsung diculik?

Dasar anak kecil.

"Aku benci Jungkook!" Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang melongo mendapati pernyataan menyakitkan dari Taehyung, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Tapi Taehyung yang tengah kesal lah yang jadi masalahnya. Okay, sekarang Jungkook harus mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan semua permasalahan konyol ini.

Seperti dalam drama yang ditonton ibu nya, Taehyung bagaikan kekasih yang sedang cemburu. Pikir Jungkook.

"Taehyung! Tunggu.. Aduh, hey! Kamu kenapa sih? Aneh banget! Taehyung!" Sesekali tangan kecil itu meraba lutut malang nya yang berdarah. Jungkook tetap mengejar Taehyung walaupun kakinya semakin terasa ngilu. Namun Taehyung tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, ia menghapus air matanya kesal lalu menoleh sekilas dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Taehyung! Eh! Aduhh!" Sebuah ranting kecil yang tak berdosa membuat Jungkook tersungkur keatas tanah.

Kembali ia menumpukan lututnya diatas pasir hingga semakin menimbulkan rasa perih, kali ini ia hampir menangis.

Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya ketika Jungkook mengaduh dan dibarengi oleh suara jatuh yang kentara. Gadis kecil itu membulatkan mata nya lalu berlari menghampiri anak malang yang tengah meringis menahan tangisnya.

"Kookie!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih marah nih?" Jungkook membuka pembicaraan ketika Taehyung tengah membersihkan luka nya. Disana terdapat pasir dan batu kecil yang menempel bahkan menembus kedasar kulit Jungkook dan Taehyung cukup kesulitan untuk membersihkannya tanpa harus membuat Jungkook kesakitan.

Taehyung hanya diam sambil tangan kecilnya mengusapkan sapu tangan basah nya yang sengaja ia siram dengan air minumnya. Membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan hati-hati tanpa mendengarkan bocah itu berceloteh dan protes karena Taehyung menekannya terlalu keras.

"Aduh! Taehyung, ngomong aja sih? Apa susahnya? Kamu aneh banget." Jujur saja, ia kebingungan karena Taehyung hanya diam saja mendengarnya berceloteh tanpa gadis kecil itu mengomentari.

"Jungkook kok jadi bawel sih! Diem aja deh!" Akhirnya Taehyung tersulut dan ia mencebikan bibirnya sekilas.

"Aww! Aww! Sakit." Jungkook mengaduh ketika Taehyung semakin menekan luka nya. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah pelesehan didekat taman. Sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu dan sengaja didirikan disana.

Fasilitas umum. Kalian tahu.

"Makanya diem!" Taehyung menyulut ketus hingga dengan seketika membuat mulut Jungkook bungkam. Ia hanya diam dengan pipi yang dicebikkan tak suka.

Apa boleh buat sih, dari pada lutut nya nambah parah ya kan?

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kesulitan sendiri. Menghadapi Taehyung yang diam seperti ini lebih membuatnya repot. Dibandingkan dengan Taehyung yang bawel? Ini lebih mengerikan.

Jungkook kembali kelabakan, bagaimana sih agar dia tak marah lagi? Anak cewek memang ribet.

"Aku suka gambar punya Taehyung. Kamu pintar menggambar ya?" Jungkook mencoba mengajak Taehyung masuk kedalam pembicaraan. Diam adalah serangan paling mematikan bagi otak Jungkook. Jika pun itu bersama Taehyung.

Diam seperti ini cukup membuat hati nya jengkel.

"Cuma suka kok." Taehyung membalas seadanya. Ia duduk memandangi guyuran hujan yang turun sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Beruntung mereka mendapatkan tempat berteduh lebih awal.

"Aku juga suka menggambar,, anak cewek yang manis. Seperti Taehyung." Jungkook mengulum senyum nya.

Hey, gombalan amatir itu cukup bekerja. Kini Taehyung merona dibuatnya.

"Aku? Manis?" Gumaman pelan itu terdengar malu-malu ditelinga Jungkook. Taehyung mengulum senyum kecil nya sangat imut.

Sedangkan Jungkook mengangguk penuh antusias, lalu tangannya mengusap sapu tangan Taehyung yang terikat dilututnya.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengobati kaki ku." Taehyung menoleh. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook yang duduk sedikit jauh dari nya. Bocah lelaki itu tengah memandangi sapu tangan milik Taehyung. Berlama-lama marah memang tidak baik, dia jadi tidak bisa dekat dengan Jungkook jika begini.

"Sama-sama, maaf juga ya udah marah dan bikin kamu jatuh 2x" Taehyung merasa bersalah. Tentu itu memang murni kesalahannya jika dipikir kembali.

Jungkook tersenyum hingga membuat deretan gigi kelinci nya terlihat kontras.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang udah enggak." Taehyung mengikuti jejak Jungkook untuk tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, lalu tanpa sadar ia tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuh kecil Jungkook disampingnya. Tubuh mereka bertubrukan hingga membuat Jungkook harus terpelanting kebelakang dengan Taehyung yang lagi-lagi berada diatasnya.

"Kookie!"

"Ehh! Aduhh! Taehyung berat tau!"

"Kookie jelek!"

"Lepasin dong!"

"Gak mau!"

"Aku cium nih!"

"Eh-"

Taehyung langsung menatap wajah Jungkook dibawahnya.

Apa tadi bocah itu bilang?

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa?!" Taehyung melongo dengan mata bulat nya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kamu gak pernah dicium anak cowok ya?" Jungkook menirukan dialek Taehyung pada kalimat sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ingin mengejek.

"Ih apaan sih Kook- Ehh!" Diameter bola mata nya semakin melebar ketika Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan bibir basah nya yang merah.

Seluruh wajahnya merona, namun ketika Taehyung berkedip Jungkook pun sama merona nya dengan dia.

Apalagi bocah itu memerah hingga ke telinga.

Berani bertaruh? Sekarang Jungkook merasa sangat malu.

Namun ada rasa senang dihatinya, ia dapat mencium Kim Taehyung. Anak cewek yang paling cantik dikelas nya menurut Jungkook. Ayolah, walau masih kecil ia sudah tau mana cewek cantik itu.

.

.

 **I LIKE YOU**

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini awan kelabu telah berganti dengan matahari senja yang ceria. Cahaya nya terlihat berwarna oranye dilangit luas milik sang pencipta alam.

Indah? Tentu saja!

Taehyung bingung. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya hanya kata bingung. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang memainkan jari kecil miliknya.

"Kookie..."

"Ya?"

Taehyung terdiam, ia cukup linglung ingin menanyakan hal apa? Semua yang ada didalam kepala nya terasa rumit bagaikan benang kusut yang sudah dipenuhi jaring laba-laba. Sulit untuk dibuka dan diuraikan.

"Ada apa Taehyung?" Jungkook kembali bertanya, ia penasaran sebenarnya. Mata sipit nya menilik Taehyung dari samping.

"Itu.. Kenapa.."

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa.. Jungkook menciumku?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan cuma 'Eh' dong!" Taehyung memerah, ia berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang juga sudah berhenti tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan, sebenarnya cewek ini pengennya gimana sih? Pikirnya.

"Terus harus gimana?!" Jungkook berseru pelan, ia kesal juga tapi kejengkelannya tentu saja ia sembunyikan.

"Kasih alasannya?" Taehyung bergumam pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dongkol.

"Apa?" Jika saja mereka adalah kartun pasti sudah ada simpang 4 dikepala Taehyung dan aura disekitarnya sudah pasti menghitam. Jungkook adalah anak cowok menjangkelkan yang gak peka! Atau lebih bisa disebut naif? Apa saja lah! Yang penting artinya sama.

"Alasan kenapa Jungkook menciumku! Kenapa menciumku!" Tanpa sadar Taehyung berteriak, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya saat itu juga. Sedangkan Jungkook tersendat nafasnya sendiri karena beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat memperhatikan mereka akibat tak sengaja mendengar kicauan Taehyung yang membuat orang-orang dewasa disana hanya bisa mengulum senyum kecil menyadari hal yang sudah terjadi pada kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Taehyung! Jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Jungkook memerah akibat malu. Ia menyadari isi kepala para orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang di trotoar tersebut. Kepala nya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri menyadari berbagai tatapan mengarah padanya. Dasar Taehyung!

"Memangnya kenapa? Abis nya Jungkook gak ngerti-ngerti sih!" Taehyung tak ingin kalah, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan orang sekitarnya. Berbeda lagi dengan Jungkook yang mulai merasa gusar karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang kadang berlalu lalang disana.

Seorang wanita bersama pria disampingnya memperhatikan momen itu dengan kuluman senyum penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sang wanita berbisik pelan pada pacarnya.

"Ooh, jadi si anak cowok nya itu gak peka. Hihi"

"Sudah, jangan ganggu mereka." Sang pria menimpali dengan senyuman yang sama. Sedangkan Jungkook mencelos dongkol mendengar percakapan tersebut.

Setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi, Jungkook berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Taehyung dongkol.

"Taehyung baka!"

"Eh! Bicara pakai bahasa korea dong! Aku tau kamu pindahan dari Jepang, jadi gak usah sombong!"

"Aku gak sombong?! Taehyung yang membuatku jengkel!"

"Lebih jengkel juga aku!"

"Mana ada?!" Jungkook menyulut dengan kerutan alis hingga membuat keningnya berlipat-lipat. Jengkel? Bukan hanya Jengkel, tapi juga malu.

"Kenapa Jungkook menciumku?!" Taehyung kembali menyerukan pertanyaannya. Jungkook merasa bingung sendiri. Bukankah yang tadi mau menciumnya adalah

Taehyung? Tapi kenapa ketika Jungkook menciumnya dia malah bertanya balik? Ini aneh ya?

Pertengkaran kecil anak yang masih belia memang sulit sekali dimengerti oleh orang dewasa sekalipun.

Jungkook merengut, ia tak tahan dengan kejengkelannya dan juga yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan hal sulit, tinggal katakan saja kalau-

"Karena Aku Suka Kamu!"

"Eh-"

.

.

.


End file.
